


Milestones

by themyows



Series: Captain Allen Learns How to Dad [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, first time writing a x reader fic, hence why this fic is a thing, i love captain allen so much, i only ship him with myself tbh, will write more bc there is not enough captain allen x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themyows/pseuds/themyows
Summary: Captain Allen is unnerved when your son calls him by his first name. Talk about a power move.





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> Since Captain Allen has no given first name, I just went with David because that's the name of his voice actor (also David Clark is hot and I'm upset I can't find enough pictures of him).

“David’s home!”

Captain Allen’s smile immediately faltered at the excited voice of your four-year-old son. The toddler happily reached his arms up for his father to take him, and Allen only did so after you cleared your throat to remind that yes, he most definitely needed to pick up his child right _now_.

After getting his bearings, Allen wordlessly swooped up the young boy and gave him a small kiss on top of his head. “You mean ‘Daddy’ right, champ?”

“David!”

An eye-twitch. You covered your mouth to keep from laughing at the disbelieving expression on your husband’s face.

“Daddy,” Allen corrected firmly, but your son seemed to pay him no mind and began squirming to be put back down. Allen begrudgingly complied, and the tot quickly bolted back to the living room where cartoons were dancing on the television screen.

“How was work, honey?” you questioned Allen as he leaned down to give you quick peck on the lips. He pulled back with a sullen look and you barely resisted the urge to roll your eyes. “Oh, don’t mind him. He’s probably going through a phase.”

Allen didn’t seem convinced, however. He simply turned to look at the small figure lying innocently on his play-mat in front of the television. Admittedly, this wasn’t the first time your son had called his father by his first name, but it was certainly the first time Allen had been home early enough to hear it for himself. You couldn’t imagine Allen had been expecting his toddler to greet him in such an informal way, especially since this was the first time in a while that Allen had gotten home before bedtime.

Then again, that was probably the issue, wasn’t it? The man was always out working long hours; he’d be kissing you goodbye before you’d even managed to pour yourself a cup of coffee, and he wouldn’t be home until after you’d put your son to bed. Of course, you knew what you were getting yourself into when he’d asked you to go steady and eventually marry him, and you still stood by your decision because you loved him in a way you never thought you could love anyone before. It didn’t matter so much that he was always out working because at the end of the day, he always made time for you despite how exhausted or sleep deprived he was.

Naturally, you understood how his job would affect your homelife together. Adding a kid to the mix, however…

“He’s going to grow up hating me,” Allen muttered suddenly, causing you to snap out of your thoughts. You immediately narrowed your eyes at him and reached up to firmly grip his shoulders.

“David, he loves you. He thinks you hung the moon—"

“He calls me by my name,” interrupted Allen with a snap. Normally, you would have been annoyed by the attitude, but the man looked so damn broken that you couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

“He’s four,” you murmured gently, moving your hands from Allen’s shoulders to cup his cheeks. You pulled his face down closer so you could press your lips against his briefly. Allen’s eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around your waist with a sigh.

“I just—I’m never home and I know I’ve been a lousy father—"

“ _David_.”

“No, no, it’s true. Look—remember how he’d always cry when I held him? Because he barely saw me and probably thought I was just some stranger who came by to pick him up from time to time?”

“He was two and very attached to me, you know that.”

“I don’t,” Allen sighed again, this time closing his eyes and resting his forehead on your shoulder. You gave him firm—perhaps _too_ firm—pats on the back, and he reached behind to smack you in return.

You slapped him harder.

“If you’re so worried about not spending enough time with your son, why don’t you stop moping and go play games with him or something?” you laughed, pushing him at arm's length so you could look him in the eye. “Assert yourself as the father of this household!”

“I’ll assert myself into you.” Allen finally grinned, and you couldn’t help but snort at the bright look on his face as you smacked the back of his head.

“David, I swear to _God_ —“

“Mommy!” a high-pitched voice called from below, and you both looked down in surprise at the indignant expression on your toddler’s face. “Not nice to hit Daddy!”

At his words, Allen’s face immediately brightened and he scooped his son into his arms, eliciting happy squeals from your baby boy. “You tell her, son.”

“Tell her what, Daddy?”

“That we love and cherish her,” Allen replied without missing a beat, and you didn’t think it was possible, but somehow you found yourself falling more in love with the damn SWAT captain who, although almost never around, always did his best to make you and your son happy the few moments that he could.

In your opinion, that made him the best father in the world, and you promised yourself you’d never let him think otherwise again.


End file.
